


Three Words I Long to Hear

by Trixy_BuenaSuerte



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: An Embarrassing Amount Of Fluff, Angst, Don't Judge Me, Five years ago, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HEED THE WARNINGS!, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I almost puked writing it, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy_BuenaSuerte/pseuds/Trixy_BuenaSuerte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero knows time's running out for him as the call for blood gets stronger, but all he wants is for Kaname to say three words that'll will actually matter to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words I Long to Hear

**Three Words I Long to Hear**

He lies on his bed, arms pulling his knees further into his chest, as he curls into a ball.  _'The pain'_ is the only thought in his head but it's quickly followed by a desperate plead of,  _'Make it go away'_ as his throat burns like someone has poured lava down it. He clutches his legs closer while one pale hand scratches at the tattoo on his neck where most of the pain seems to radiate from.

_The pain._

It burns and sizzles like wildfire in his throat, making him swallow constantly in hopes of cooling the fire but it's useless. Only one thing can put out the flames but he refuses to give in. Refuses to take a life so now his once lilac eyes are a deep, bloody red. He doesn't knows where he finds the strength to stay curled up in his bed even while he can hear the beat of every heart within a mile, pumping delicious life-giving blood, just like he doesn't know how long his strength will last.

It's got to give sooner or later and when it does he knows it's going to be a bloodshed, a massacre. More than one will die and he'll hate himself even more than he already does even when it's not really his fault. He didn't ask to become this, to become a...a monster...a vampire...but what's done is done and he's hungry, hungry for blood...

_Blood…I need blood._

His body has rejected the tablets, the one that are supposed to keep him from becoming like this and that only means one thing. He's going crazy, crazy for that delicious blood that he can hear sloshing through the veins of every human walking pass his door. It calls to him; sings the song of the fucking angels to him and he's steadily forgetting why he shouldn't give in. Why he shouldn't sink his razor-sharp teeth int—

"My, My Zero. Aren't you a sight to see?"

The voice is sharp, arrogant as it comes from his door and it breaks through Zero's blood lust haze because that voice could only belong to one person. Zero's hand freezes on his neck—where he's only just realized he's drawn blood—and he can feel something akin to shame at being so weak in front of someone fill his body as reddish-brown eyes peer down at him. It's hard for him to remain still and not dive under the covers of his bed as he feels those eyes roam over his body.

It's Kaname Kuran, Zero knows without having to look towards his door and anger mixes in with his shame and the pain. Though if it's directed at Kaname, the tablets that are failing to do their jobs, or the bitch that turned him into a vampire in the first place Zero isn't too sure. But his anger coupled with the shame and pain causes him to lash out. The cruel words—not unexpected because this is Zero and it would have been worrying if he  _didn't_  lash out—leave his lips like the snap of a whip.

Fast, sharp, and—if Kaname had cared—hurtful.

"Get out," he growls while the hand still on his neck digs into his skin, causing ribbons of blood to run down his neck and stain the comforter of his bed. Having him this close, hearing his heartbeat less than ten feet away makes the fire in his throat burn brighter and Zero doesn't know how he's managed to stay in his spot when every fiber of his being wants nothing more than to latch onto Kaname's throat and suck him dry.

"Now why would I do that?"

The question almost has Zero jumping out of his bed in anger.  _Why?_  How about the fact that, in his state, Zero wouldn't mind drinking him dry and, oh yeah, they're supposed to hate each other? Zero has to fight hard to keep his mouth shut because he really doesn't need a fight right now and there are really more pressing matters at hand.

Like the fact that his body rejecting the tablets means he's dropping down into Level E—the lowest class a vampire can drop into. Level E is reserve for those few vampire that are taken over by their lust for blood and it usually mean they're going to be put down. And that would have been all fine and dandy if Zero wasn't so close to being defeated by the lust because, between you and me, Zero doesn't really want to die.

"You're hungry yet you don't feed?"

It more of a statement than a question and Zero can't help but count every click of Kaname's shoes as he makes his way to the bed and where Zero still lies. It takes five strides of Kaname's long legs—not that Zero realizes they're long or anything, I mean, he most certainty has not been looking at Kaname's legs...or any other part of his body for that matter—before he comes to stand at the foot of Zero's bed and towers over the sliver-haired boy.

"Why do you avoid it when you clearly want my blood?"

That voice, it does more things to Zero's body than he cares to admit and Zero hunkers down on the bed to keep himself from reacting to it in ways that would definitely surprise Kaname. They're supposed to be enemies because, where Zero is walking the line between blood crazed and sane, Kaname has nothing to worry about.

Kaname Kuran had been born a Vampire of the highest class, a Pureblood and Zero? Poor Zero had been dragged into the world of Vampires after his family had been killed by a Pureblood. His parents had been Vampire hunters of the highest quality and when they killed the Pureblood's mate she had wanted revenge and killed them all, only leaving him alive so that he would have to suffer, so that he would struggle with his steady descent into Level E.

And Zero hates Kaname because Kaname would never have to deal with this. His bloodline won't let him. Hell, he  _leads_  the vampires Zero hates more than anything in the world—even if he is one. Vampires stole his family, his humanity, and this particular vampire had taken his dignity more than once so he can't really be blamed for the spark of hate that he feels every time he so much as hears the word 'Vampire'.

_But do you really hate him?_

"Leave," Zero whispers quietly. The blood lust is still there but with just Kaname's presence he's managed to push it back somewhat. His body is too preoccupied trying to make sense of the jumble of emotion coursing through him with Kaname being so close. "Please."

No, Zero doesn't hate him, not really anyways—he also isn't one to beg but this is kind of a dire circumstance for him. He hates what Kaname represents, that Kaname is  _the_  leader of the vampires but Zero doesn't hate _him._ Even though Kaname can be a little annoying at times and he always seems to know when Zero is at his lowest. He never fails to make an appearance when Zero's at his worst and it fills Zero with painful embarrassment.

Zero's heart gives a painful clench as his thoughts are pulled back to all the times Kaname has managed to catch him either near death or half crazed with blood lust. It's kind of demeaning when Kaname has to come in a save him like Zero's some damsel in distress.

But maybe that's why Zero is now in the situation he is in. Zero had never been one for fairy tales and he sure as hell doesn't believe in love at first sight but Kaname has acted like his knight in shining amour more times than Zero can force himself to ignore. So if anything this is all Kaname's fault and Kaname is to blame for Zero's rebellious feeling because if the Pureblood hadn't force Zero to feed from him then Zero could have kept pretending his feelings didn't exist.

Now imagine the blow it must have been when Zero had found out Kaname hadn't done it for him though. After finally coming to terms with the fact that he  _might_ have feelings for the Vampire king, Zero got force-fed quite a bit of reality when he'd found out Kaname had only done it for Yuki. Zero could most definitely live without feeling that pain again.

"No, you must feed."

Zero contemplates grabbing Bloody Rose from his night stand and forcing the Pureblood out at gunpoint but he decides against it when he remembers that he really can't trust his body at the moment. Forcing himself to stay still is the only thing keeping him from going outside and draining anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path. One more slip up and he was going to go on the Terminate list.

Cross can't keep him off of it forever.

"You don't want to become a Level E, now do you?"

Then again, maybe death wouldn't be so bad. If he died, he wouldn't have to deal with Kaname and the way he makes all kinds of unfamiliar emotions wreak havoc on his heart. Kaname should really stop pretending to care because Zero cannot be held liable for what he might do if Kaname doesn't. Though he's not too sure what he'll do he knows he'll probably embarrass the hell out of himself.

"Kaname," he manages to say between gritted teeth and finally shifts his eyes to lock with the Pureblood's. Reddish-brown eyes peer curiously at him and Zero has to tighten his hold on his legs so he won't pounce on him, though he's not too sure if it's because he wants to bite Kaname or...something else... "Leave, now."

He's tires to put force behind his words but they only come out soft, almost like a sigh. He's torn in two, honestly. One part of him—the one that hates everything Kaname represents—wants nothing more than grab Bloody Rose and fill Kaname with holes if he doesn't leave soon. While the other one—the one that feels  _something_ for the Pureblood—wants him to stay and admit that he feels something too.

Not that Zero knows if Kaname does or not but there has to be a reason why Kaname now feels it's his job to be Zero's personal superhero. Still, though, Zero isn't stupid. He knows the Pureblood's heart belongs to Yuki and the only reason Kaname saved him by giving Zero his blood had been because Yuki would have been devastated if Zero had died.

A lone sob fills the dead silence of the room and it takes Zero quite a while to realize that it came from him but when he does he quickly buries his head into his pillow because that one sob has open up the flood gates. Later he would blame it on the unstable state of his body and mind seeing as he is technically fighting to stay sane but for now he cries his heartache into his pillow.

Very manly, huh?

If Kaname so much as says a word Zero's more than ready to blow his head off. It's embarrassing to break down liked this in front of  _anyone_  but Zero knows this is the result of always keeping your emotions inside. Sooner or later you'll have break down but of course, with his luck, it had to be in front of his _'enemy'_. He just hopes Kaname has enough sense to keep quiet because he really can't be held liable if Kaname doesn't.

Zero isn't aware he's being moved until he feels himself being settled onto Kaname's lap but the second he realizes he struggles to break free though it only leads to him being held rather securely against Kaname's chest. Giving up on escape, because his body is too weak to fight off the Pureblood, Zero simply settles with closing his eyes, though it does nothing to stop the tears pouring from them.

When had the tears started falling anyways?

"Zero."

He ignores the call of his name and instead turns his head away from Kaname all together. It burns, his heart that is—the blood lust is far from his mind. His heart is going at a fast pace and everywhere Kaname's body touches him feels like it's on fire. Damn his hormones. He'll never be able to look at Kaname again, well, he will but not in the same way because he can feel heat running down his back and pooling in his stomach.

"Open your eyes."

Zero shakes furiously his head, afraid of what him find—both on Kaname's face and...down south. Besides he's happy—kind of—on Kaname's lap. Right here, with Kaname's arms wrapped tightly around him he can play pretend. He can fantasize about what it might feel like to have his  _feelings_ returned. He bets it would have felt better than the time Yuki became his first friend.

Aw, shit, Yuki...

She admiresKaname, downright loves him. Well, it's good that Zero's love is one-sided then because Zero really doesn't have it in him to take away his only friend's man. Thinking that only serves to remind him that this isn't real and he can't help but nuzzle in Kaname's chest as the tears continue to fall even though his sobs had quieted not too long ago.

What he wouldn't give to finally have someone to lean on, to have someone accept him completely for whom and what he is. But then again he can't really get close to anyone because his time as a sane being is quickly ruining out. It won't be too long now before he drops completely into Level E and when he finally falls, he really doesn't want to leave anyone to miss him.

Well, one-sided love is the way to go, right?

He's just really glad he won't have to witness Kaname's and Yuki's wedding because, at the rate he's going, he probably won't even see her graduate. Or graduate himself for that matter. At least he can be happy that Yuki's love is mutual, though Zero's not too sure why Kaname hasn't made a move yet. Yuki's feelings are pretty obvious if ask him and he would bet his lucky pair of underwear that Kaname loves her too.

"No , I don't."

Warm lips press against his forehead and Zero just about dies from shock. What in the hell? His eyes snap open without his permission and he can feel his eyebrows draw in confusion as he stares up at Kaname. Did he really just kiss him or was Zero falling faster into insanity than he originally thought?

"I like you."

Great, he fell asleep. Of all the things he had to do. First he sobs his heart out the shoulder of the guy that hates his guts then he falls asleep on the fella. Kaname is going to be so mad when Zero wakes up. He just hopes the Pureblood won't start a fight because Zero has no chance at winning at the moment, not that his weak body is going to stop him anyways. If Kaname wants a fight, he's going to get one.

"You're not asleep."

Now that just serves to confuse Zero more and he gives himself a quick pinch to make sure he's still awake. Kaname catches Zero in the act of pinching himself and the chuckle that comes from the Pureblood as Kaname rubs the spot Zero had pinched has Zero melting into his arms. That chuckle is just too soothing and before Zero's realized it he's nuzzling into Kaname's chest again.

Not that he'll ever outright admit to nuzzling anything and if Kaname knows what's good for him he won't tell anyone either. Zero's got a bad boy reputation to defend after all. The press of soft lips against his draws him out of his thoughts but before he can fully react warm hands cradle his head and draw him to Kaname's neck.

"Now quit mumbling and drink."

Zero can't object and not because of some fluffy romantic bull or the other but because the blood lust is back. With only one lung full of air the crazed haze is back in his eyes and he head is filled with nothing but muddled thoughts as the scent of Kaname's blood assaults his senses. Being this close to someone, where he can  _see_  the blood pumping under their skin, there's no possible way he can hold himself back.

His teeth are cutting through Kaname's skin before he even realizes it and when the first drop of sweet blood touches his tongue Zero can't hold back the moan that falls from his throat. It taste like dark chocolate, sweet but with just a hint of spice and Zero's hopelessly addicted. He has been since the first taste and as he gulps down mouthfuls of Kaname's blood he can feel his stomach expand.

When Zero finally pulls away he can't keep his eyes open for long and he falls asleep instantly.

While Kaname can't help but place another kiss on the Hunter's blood stained lip.

~oOo~

The sound of chirping birds wakes Zero the next day and while he basks in the sun pouring in through his window the memories of the day before come back in rush. Oh dear lord, what kind of mess had he gotten himself into now?

Because this is Zero and he has spent most of his life waiting for people to walk out of it, he fully expected Kaname to leave as soon as he had finished drinking last night. But when lilac eyes open and spot reddish-brown eyes staring back at him, he really can't help the small yelp that leaves his throat. Kaname hadn't left…? Kaname hadn't left!

The amount of happiness that fills him at the thought is downright embarrassing and Zero has to fight to keep the blush off his face. Though Kaname's next words don't make it any easier as he realizes Zero's internal struggle.

"What's wrong, love?"

_Love?_

Who addresses anyone by that anymore? It's embarrassing and Zero knows he's lost the battle with his blush as soon as that word leaves Kaname's mouth. Zero quickly buries his face into the nearest abject—which turns out to be Kaname's chest—in hopes to hide his blush from the Pureblood and definitely not so he could feel that hard chest against him or so those long arms could wrap around him to bring him closer.

Definitely not, but it's a plus and he isn't complaining, not really anyways.

"Morning," Zero finally says when he finds his voice. Hands brush through his hair and Zero takes that moment to let himself finally relax. His lets his mind go over every smell and sound because this is it, this is what he's always want. Though, the quick confession has left him a bit confused and just the tiny bit doubtful. Still he wants to engrave this moment into his mind.

"More like afternoon," Kaname says as he gently runs his fingers through Zero silver hair and Zero leans into the caress. The instant the words break through the happy haze in his mind though his eyes widened to the size of saucers and he shoots out of the bed. Curses fall from his lips and only get louder when a certain Pureblood drags him back into bed.

"Let go! I have to go help Yuki," he says while struggling to get out of Kaname's grasp. Zero tries to glare at Kaname, he honestly does, but when the Pureblood settles his body over Zero the fight disappears from Zero's body surprisingly fast. Zero's thoughts are in the gutter so fast his head spins but he's pretty sure that's probably because most of his blood has starting heading south.

"No need," Kaname practically purrs and Zero is amazed when some of his blood actually returns to his face as a blush blooms. "I called and told the Chairman you wouldn't be able to attend classes today," Kaname says but the words go in through one ear and out the other because all Zero can focus on are those soft lips as they slowly inch closer. "Oh, and that you would be transferring to the Night Class."

Now that gets his attention but before Zero can comment Kaname's lips crash against his and Zero's head spins from more than just the lack of blood. It's hot, heavy, and Zero can practically hear the fireworks go off in the background as Kaname kisses him. He knows it's cliché and girly but Zero just  _melts_  into the bed until Kaname comes up for air. Once Kaname pulls away though Zero's brain jumps into high gear.

"Zero," Kaname calls as he feels the hunter stiffen under him.

Zero is lost in his own mind though because he can see it now, clear as day, he can see himself running through the woods while an army of vengeful vampires chase after him. There's no chance in the seven circles of hell that they would be happy about this, Zero should know since he's try to kill most of them at least once. Hey, he's only doing his job…well except yesterday when he took a shot at Aidou but, come on, the kid's annoying.

Aw, crap, they're going to kill him.

  
  



End file.
